In graphics processing architectures, source devices (e.g., cameras, media players, set top boxes) may encode video content prior to transmission of the video content over a wireless or wired link to a sink device (e.g., display, receiver). Different types of frame encoding schemes may be used to improve coding efficiency (e.g., obtain the best video quality at a specific bit rate). For example, advanced video encoders may select between the use of intra coded frames (I-frames), inter-prediction coded frames (P-frames) and bi-directional inter-prediction coded frames (B-frames), based on factors such as the existence of scene changes. Delayed detection of scene changes may have a negative impact on performance due to, for example, the use of a suboptimal encoding scheme for the scene in question.
Sink devices may provide for the visual presentation of received video and/or still image content on one or more displays. Transmission constraints such as limited bandwidth and/or a poor transport medium (e.g., wireless, wired) may lead to deteriorations in image quality and other performance concerns.